cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Equilibrium Accords
The Equilibrium Accords are enscriptions that piece together a parent charter to the more modernised version of Equilibrium's laws and principles and other guidelines. They are written to promote the ideology of Equilibrism and to teach members of remaining loyal to the alliance and our friends, oppressing all competition and defeating all opposition in war and in peace. Extracts of these accords have been used to develop the official and much more modern charter of Equilibrium, some of the key extracts of the original accords can be seen below. Preamble This is the very first paragraph of the accords and sums up what Equilibrium and the enscriptment is all about. These accords of the mighty Equilibrium, whose inhabitants shall reside, shall fight, live and honour the great Equilibrium, her allies and her leaders. These accords honour the great alliance of citizens bound in unity of friendship, courage and honour, swear their allegiance, labour and ability to the great Equilibrium, to fight on her side, work, and reside, until the end should come. Governmental Structure These paragraphs give an idea of what the Equilibrium government strucutre is designed to be, a King that rules all with four advisors making up a privy council, then four departments of war, finance, internal and foreign affairs, each run by a minister and a deputy. Equilibrium forever will be ruled by the one chosen crown, the King to rule them all, beside him his advisors, the four of the Privy Council, together structure the ruling of the great Equilibrium, bind it and keep her strong forever, maintain peace and unity, promote dealership and diplomacy, economical dealing and manufacture of resource to provide the world as they will in reverse. Amongst the rule will exist another four, each possessing assistance, to manage the four departments of the great Equilibrium, in war, internally, in diplomacy and in finance, they together with the great King himself and his advisors shall make up the panel of governors, to rule the alliance, maintain its rule and uphold its principles. War A section that explains what attitude should be shown to war. In times of war, all Equilibrium’s citizens will honour their allegiance and fight till the last drop of blood from the last standing soldier, honour their loyalty to the great Equilibrium and their King and to fight for what is right, for their freedom, for their friends, for their unity, for the King! Honour thy friends, remain loyal to them, show who oppose you no fear, ride to war, meet them in battle, and fight for eternal victory! Diplomacy This extract explains how Equilibrium should approach and act diplomatically. In diplomacy, encourage your friends and fellow citizens to remain friendly to others, allies are far greater than enemies, cherish friends you make, destroy foes that try to block you path to true peace, justness and freedom. Let none stand in your crusade to happiness, oppress all competition, make all unities with your allies official, let the world know of your bond, and speak out of your friendship, honour this, remain loyal to them, and meet their opposition with courage, victory or death. Internal A paragraph expalining how the alliance should be managed internally. Internally, those responsible will do all in their power to maintain a healthy, developing society, progressing rapidly socially, economically and diplomatically. Members must be treated with respect and vice versa, all must run smoothly and all must get along well. Pests should be removed immediately and fair treatment and judgement must be used always. Financial & Economical This section of the accords explains what should be done in the field of finance to improve the alliance and develop it economically. Financially, the alliance must progress and advance rapidly to ensure economical success. The alliance combined must act best as possible to secure deals and financial measures to earn healthy profit and fuel demand successfully. Those responsible for the upkeep and welfare of the great Equilibrium’s economy must manage financial issues and deal with any problems that may arise, and put measures in place to ensure these problems are avoided in future. Final Word This extract contains the final part of the accords. It sums up how the Equilibrium citizens should act and work daily in the CuberVerse and in its society, and speaks of forming a model alliance, and developing it to create a new world, where everything in the Equilibrius ideology is achieved. Speaks of forming the CyberVerse into a mirror of its perfect self, making it into an Equilibrium. Citizens of Equilibrium, rise and oppress all who stand in your way in the road to victory, to peace, to success, to development, to pride and to true glory! Ride and meet those in battle, be joined by your allies, be fruitful and expand, oppress competition, the great Equilibrium shall be the greatest of all. Follow the principles of these accords, your ideology and the rulings of your King! Hail your rulers! Hail the citizens! Hail Equilibrium! Equilibrism At the end of the accords is a separate section that explains the priniciples of the Equilibrian ideology; 'Equilibrism'. The holy ideology of the great Equilibrium; Equilibrism, the concept of oppressing all competition, becoming the greatest, the most powerful, being the best that you can be. Putting every effort into doing your best and excelling above the rest. Defeating the opposition and honouring your allegiances. Not backing down from war and fighting to the very end to honour you friends, your king and your alliance and its principles. Believing in everything that is right and good in this world, promoting peace, productivity, growth and development, economical success and total equality. Make the world what it is meant to be. Be the model citizens, the model Kingdom, and the model alliance. Hail Equilibrium. Have all join your path, the supreme Equilibrium, the great Equilibrium, the world shall become us, total peace will be achieved, hail the new CyberVerse, hail this new Equilibrium that will be upon us, our creation, together, we have achieved an Equilibrium. Category:EquilibriumCategory:Alliance charters